Old Mistakes, New Beginnings
by DeansLover1918
Summary: There are few people Steve McGarret are scared of. One is named Marissa Steele and after her brother's brutal murder, he is left with the regret of past decisions that left her heartbroken. After a near death experience, can they actually give it a shot? Moreso, will it actually work? Steve/OC. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Panting echoed everywhere in the abandoned warehouse as Steve chased their only lead through the dark and empty hallways. A major player in the drug trade, named Rodrigo Reyes, was coming into town and the 5-0 had been put on the case to take him down. Red hair flashed in front of him as Steve closed in and he called out to get the kid to stop.

"5-0! Stop where you are right now!" His voice echoed as well and surprisingly, the suspect stopped and slowly turned with wide eyes. Steve McGarrett's own eyes widened as he recognized the kid who he knew was only nineteen years old. "Mark Steele? Is that you?"

"Steve!" The kid known as Mark replied. "You have to help me!" Steve shook his head as his brain tried to wrap around this. He had known Mark's family almost all of Mark's life. He'd even dated Mark's older sister, Marissa, for a few years a while back. Never in his wildest imagination could he see Mark mixed up with drug lords and thugs. "I'll tell you anything you want to know but I can't stay here."

"Woah, Mark, just calm down," Steve said walking forward and frisking Mark before putting his own weapon away. "Does Marissa know about this?" The question was asked as the cuffs were being put on Mark and he saw the boy's eyes widen. "I'll take that as a No. You know she's going to kill you, right?" He started leading Mark out of the building as they continued talking.

"Trust me, I know. Is there anyway your protection can protect me from her, too?" Mark looked hopeful causing Steve to laugh.

"I know better than to get in the way of Marissa Steele and her target. You're on your own when it comes to her." Memories threatened to pop up but Steve pushed them aside.

"Scared of your ex-girlfriend, McGarrett?" Mark teased as he also laughed, flipping his overly long hair to the side.

"Hell yeah I'm scared of her! I've been at her mercy, or actually lack thereof, before and buddy do I not want to be in her warpath ever again. Come on, let's get you out of here." They walked outside and that is when everything went to hell in mere seconds. Time both sped up and slowed down at the same time.

A car drove up but Steve and his team didn't see it until they saw guns pointing out the window and open fire. Steve shouted and tackled Mark down to the ground before bringing out his own gun and fired at the vehicle as it sped off, wheels squealing as it turned the corner. When he turned to check on Mark, he saw blood on the ground and his own blood ran cold. Turning Mark onto his back, he saw Mark had two bullet wounds, one to his abdomen and one to the chest.

"Get an ambulance!" Steve shouted over his shoulder as Kono and Chin ran up to them. He looked down at Mark, who was choking on blood that ran out of his mouth and down to the ground and knew he wasn't going to make it. Either way, he still spoke to him to keep the kid calm. "Everything is going to be fine, Mark. Just stay with me."

"Tell Marissa I'm so sorry for failing her and Travis." The words were barely audible above the choking and wheezing for air but Steve heard and gave him a confused look.

"Who is Travis, Mark?" He asked as Mark grabbed his hand and squeezed with all his strength and Steve knew he was close to passing. "Tell me who Travis is!" He heard Mark's breathing speed up and knew he didn't have much time. "No, you don't get to check out like this! You're going to get through this and Marissa is going to kick your ass and I'm going to love watching." That got a laugh out of Mark before the muscles in his body clenched up before completely relaxing, his last breath leaving his body. Steve watched the life leave the boy's eyes and felt his chest clench in response to the grief that was surfacing. It took him a few seconds before he could form words again. "I want an APB put out on that car. Have all available HPD officers on it."

"You knew him?" Kono asked after Chin jumped on his own phone after Danny hung up with dispatch after calling in an ambulance. The concern was written all over her face and her voice was a soft, comforting tone.

"Yeah, I did." Steve said as tears threatened but he pushed them back after rubbing a hand over his face. "His name is Mark Steele and he has a sister that also lives on the island. She needs to know."

"I'll tell her." Kono offered seeing a new kind of grief coming from her boss.

"No, I'll do it. I'm probably the only one of us who expects the reaction she will give." He already knew what Mar's reaction was going to be and he didn't want any of his team to take what was meant for him. "We'll go after we clear the scene and inside." Kono nodded and walked with him back towards the other two members of their team. "What have we got so far?"

A couple hours later, the silver Camaro made its way down the streets with everyone in it. Apparently Chin and Danny decided to go too, which surprised Steve because normally they never all went to deliver a death notification.

"You guys don't have to do this," Steve said as he looked at everyone.

"It's really no problem," Kono said with a small smile and nod and Chin readily agreed with her but Danny had something else to say.

"I'm waiting to see you get socked in the face." He shrugged when he saw Steve turn to glare at him. "What? You told Kono you're the one who expects her reaction and I bet you that you get socked in the face. I would pay to see that." Even Steve couldn't stop the tiny smirk that barely turned up the corners of his mouth as he hit the brake as they approached the building they would find Marissa in.

"A dance studio? Her file says she was in the Navy and was Honorably Discharged for medical reasons. It says nothing about dance." Chin looked confused as he looked at the building in front of them after exiting the vehicle.

"She had breast cancer and was discharged." Steve said as he smiled up at the studio. "She always danced when we were kids, though. So I guess she started this up after she got home." Walking up, he opened the door and immediately let it shut. "What the hell kind of music is that?" Danny laughed and everyone turned to look at him.

"It's an old nineties band called N'SYNC." He balked when he saw the looks his team was giving him, the most judgmental of which coming from Steve. "What? Grace loves them so I'm forced to listen to it."

"Right," Steve said shaking his head as they moved into the building and into the studio doors ahead of the entrance doors.

"One, two, three, four," They heard a voice shouting out numbers as the other dancers moved. While the team tried to find someone who could be Marissa, Steve's eyes found her immediately at the front of the pack of people. The way her body flowed through the different maneuvers stirred things he had long ago buried. His chest tightened again as he saw the smile on her face knowing he was going to be the one to wipe it off.

He nodded his head when her eyes locked onto his in the wall of mirrors on the opposite wall. Steeling himself as she walked over to the stereo, he started thinking of how to tell her that he failed her brother and that he was currently undergoing an autopsy down at the morgue.

"All right, everyone," Everyone in the room, including Steve's team, turned towards the voice and they met the eyes of a red haired woman the team assumed was Marissa. "Time is up so we will meet again in a few days." Grabbing a towel and a bottle of water, Marissa walked up to the 5-0 team. "To what do I owe the surprise, McGarrett?" Steve's phone rang when he was about to answer and he held up his finger to tell her to hold on as he walked away to answer his phone causing her to roll her eyes.

"Hang on one second," Steve walked a few feet away as he answered the phone. "McGarrett."

"Some things never chante," Marissa added a second eye roll as she took a drag from her water bottle. "Could never get through a date without that damn thing going off."

"Wait, wait, wait," Danny held up his hand, his confused face meeting hers. "You two dated?"

"Yeah," She said nonchalantly as she tried to catch her breath. "For a while actually. He didn't tell you?" Before anyone could answer, Steve walked back over.

"We have a problem. They followed us. HPD found the perp's car and it's out back." Marissa's eyebrow shot up as she watched them all straighten. "Chin, Kono, you two take the front. Danny, follow me out back." He turned to her with the most serious face she had ever seen on the man. "Is there anywhere you can hide in here?" That made her laugh before seeing he wasn't kidding.

"You're serious? What the hell did you bring here, Steven?" Her familiar growl ran through him like a hot knife through butter yet he pushed that away. He had bigger things to worry about.

"I'll tell you after. Just get out of sight." His order only made her glare intensify as he turned his back and the team ran out.

"There is a side entrance but thanks for asking, dipshit." She murmured under her breath as she ran over to a corner where a rope hung down. It didn't take her long to climb up and disappear into the rafters.

"Are you sure she's okay back there alone?" Danny asked barely above a whisper as they made their way down the back hallways to the back door.

"She was raised by a SEAL, Danny. Trust me, she's fine." Steve knew if anyone walked into that room, they wouldn't be walking out. "I wouldn't have left her there if I didn't know for sure she would be okay. Now can we focus on the problem at hand?"

"Sure, whatever, Mr. Grumpy Pants." Danny got the usual Steve McGarrett glare and shut up as they walked outside. They found the car but there was no one in sight. "Okay, no one here, and no one out front obviously. Where the hell are these guys?"

Steve's phone rang and he quirked an eyebrow as he looked at the caller ID.

"How did you get this number, Steele." He asked and he heard the snarky laughter on the other end.

"Oh, please, we both know you haven't changed this number since we dated." She remarked also barely above a whisper. "Let me guess, you didn't find the side entrance?" Steve immediately hung up the phone and ran inside.

"Danny, there's a side entrance! Let's go!" He dialed Chin and told them to keep a sharp eye right before gunfire erupted in front of them causing both him and Danny to go to opposite doorways in the hallway.

It didn't take long for the firefight on their end to stop but they heard it still going on near Chin and Kono. Steve and Danny made their way back to the main studio and came up behind two thugs who seemed to be looking around for someone.

Before they could speak, however, Marissa made her move. She jumped down from the rafters and landed on top of one of the men, rendering him unconscious from the impact. Before the second man could react, she took his gun and pistol whipped him. In the few seconds it took him to respond, she popped out the magazine, ejected the round in the chamber, and had the gun dismantled and falling to the ground. Steve put his hand on Danny's shoulder and shook his head as Marissa sprang into action. She ducked a punch from the man, grabbed his arm, and came around to elbow him in the face. Turning, she brought in a mean right hook that had Danny wincing before she kicked the man in the chest causing him to fall to the ground where she knocked him out with the heel of her foot to his jaw. Her chest was heaving, her body covered in a sheen of sweat as the team moved forward to disarm and book the two men. Then Steve made the biggest mistake he could have; he walked forward and put his hand on her shoulder.

Marissa turned and her fist landed on Steve's jaw, knocking him back a few feet before he righted himself.

"You bastard!" She shouted shoving him back. Danny tried to move forward and so did Chin but Steve waved them off. "You break it off when things get serious. Mark reaches out to you when I was hospitalized with the same cancer that killed my mother and you never showed. You even attend my father's funeral and have the audacity to ignore us!" Her voice was breaking and Steve knew what was coming. His eyes filled with guilt at her every word of what he had done to her and the family that had cared for him and he for them for so many years. "They were talking about Mark before you came in. Is it true? Is my brother dead?!" He didn't speak right away trying to find the words. It only served to anger Marissa as she shoved him again. "God damnit, answer me, Steve! Is my brother gone?!"

"Yes," Steve's voice was calm as he delivered the one word that he knew would shatter her and he watched the effects. She looked as if someone struck her as she backed away. Then her head started shaking and her body slowly followed as the adrenaline coursing through her veins started draining as the shock settled in. Then she emitted a series of "No's" as tears started making rivers down her cheeks. Her knees buckled beneath her and Steve caught her right before she would have hit the ground. He held her tightly to him as her every sob cut through him to the bone. "I'm so sorry," he whispered into her ear so many times he lost track of how many times he said it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the team leaving the room to give them privacy and to move the suspects to the vehicles before booking them once they got back. Right then, he didn't worry about it. He was more worried about the woman in his arms who had just found out the only thing she had left in the world was taken from her.

Back at 5-0 headquarters, Steve handed Marissa a cup of coffee but she only scoffed before making her way to his mini-fridge to take out two beers, popping the top off one with her thumb before chugging half of it.

"You do realize it's eleven o'clock in the morning, right?" Steve couldn't help but smirk as he watched her chug the beer.

"Bite me, Steve." Was her witty comeback as she ran a hand through her hair. Her face was red and splotchy from her crying, her eyes were blood shot, and she looked exhausted but Steve knew it would be a while before she slept right again. She stopped pacing long enough to turn to face him. "What happened to him? How could this have happened?" Steve cleared his throat knowing Marissa was not going to like the answer.

"He got involved with some bad people, Mar." She looked confused so he continued. "There is a big player in the drug scene coming to town, Rodrigo Reyes, and he hires middle men to get things ready for his arrival. Problem is, he kills the middlemen and anyone they may have told about the business dealings. Your brother was one of the middle men. I busted him and was going to put him in protective custody when they came around the corner and gunned him down." Beating around the bush wasn't his style but Marissa appreciated his honesty and bluntness.

"If I knew..." She murmured as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"You would have killed him. I dutifully reminded him of that, actually." Steve couldn't help but feel a spark of pride seeing his joke put a small smile on her face. "His last words were actually to tell you and someone named Travis he was sorry. Marissa," His tone softened as he got off his desk and moved to stand right in front of her. "Who is Travis?"

"Mar!" Everyone turned when they heard a little boy shout and Steve stood there dumbfounded as Marissa ran out of his office to hug a little boy who looked exactly like Mark.

"Hey, baby boy!" She cooed in his ear as she swung him up in her arms and planted a huge kiss on his cheek before turning to the hilariously confused faces of the team. "Hey, guys. This is Travis Steels, Mark's son." She turned to a woman who had walked in behind him. "Thanks, Mel, go to class. I don't want you to be late."

"I'm very sorry, Ms. Marissa." The girl gave a sad smile before turning around and leaving.

"When in the world did Mark have a son?" Steve asked as he walked into the room.

"Well it's obvious you didn't pay attention in health class, McGarrett. Only women can have children." Her snarky tone had him giving her a sarcastic smile as she turned and poked Travis on the nose making him bust out into giggles. "Almost three years ago, a girl came to my brother saying she was pregnant with his child but she couldn't take care of it and they made arrangements for him to have Travis after he was born."

The news surprised Steve because Mark was always the reckless and dangerous one of the family. He lived for the thrill. Marissa did too but Mark did it just because he could and not to rebel against Daddy the way his sister did. Taking responsibility of a kid while not having a clue if it was his or not at the time was not something he thought Mark would do but he gave the kid props for doing it.

"Play time?" Travis asked as he turned his eyes around the room, suddenly becoming shy among the small group of people he didn't know. He turned his face into Marissa's neck hiding in her hair while she laughed at him.

"Actually, Aunt Marissa has to do some work but I know there has to be a room around here somewhere that you can play in." She gave a pleading look to Steve who nodded and cleared his throat.

"Oh yeah, it's this way." He smiled when Marissa put Travis down and he immediately reached for her hand. "It's scary how much he looks like Mark."

"Trust me, I know. This kid popped out with a head full of bright red hair and that was the moment we knew Travis was his." Marissa smiled down at the little boy who was too busy looking around at all the new surroundings to pay attention to what the adults were talking about. "Wow, Travis look at this awesome room!" She laughed when Travis mimicked her exaggerated shock. There was a big screen television in the room as well as a couch and some chairs.

"Play!" He shouted causing both Marissa and Steve to laugh lightly at his enthusiasm.

"Buddy, I have to do some work but I'll be right outside the office over there, okay? Don't wander off." She took a slightly stern attitude but then winked and got down to kiss his cheek. "I love you."

"Lub you too!" Was his reply as Travis hugged her tightly and her arms surrounded him before standing and making her way out with Steve. They stood outside the blinds for a few minutes just watching.

"I'm going to find them, Marissa. The people who did this are going to pay for what they did." The sincerity in his voice brought back so many memories. Marissa tried to push them away but failed as pain sliced through her. It didn't go unnoticed by Steve. "You're right about what you said at the studio. I tried to get leave to see you in the hospital but it got denied because an assignment came up that I was needed in. I wanted to see you, Mar."

"I know what I said, Steve. But... Honestly I'm glad you didn't see me in the hospital. I was weak and pathetic. Sick all the time because of the chemo. Then the surgery and..." Marissa's arms subconsciously crossed over her chest which Steve caught. "Anyway, I'm glad you didn't."

"Marissa, just because you were sick doesn't mean you were weak." Steve turned to look at her. "Mark always knew you would beat it and here you are. If that isn't strong, I don't know what is." Marissa could feel the pull between them reigniting the old flame she thought had been extinguished years ago. Before anything else could be said, Danny whistled for them to join the team in the main room.

"What do we have so far?" Marissa asked as she walked in and everyone froze. "What?"

"That's my question..." Steve said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh my bad..." The sarcasm in Marissa's tone was hard to miss as she hit his shoulder. "Get over it. I'm helping out and you know you need it."

"Wait, now she's helping. Does she know she could get hurt? Do you know you could get hurt?" Danny's brow creased as he tried to get answers.

"You shouldn't worry so much. You'll get premature worry lines that will turn into wrinkles." Marissa winked as she walked up to the screen and Steve smirked.

"Oh great, we have a mini Steve." Danny muttered under his breath as he moved aside.

"No that would be you since you're actually even smaller than I am." Marissa shot back as she looked down to see a picture of her brother in the morgue. "Victim's name is..." She took a breath before throwing it onto the big screen up top, "Mark Steele. He is... was my brother. Do we have any ID's on the guys who followed you?"

"Their names are Adam Wright and Milton Wash." Chin said also throwing their pictures up for everyone to see.

"Milton?" Marissa asked wincing. "I'd turn to crime too if my parents named me that. Sorry, dude. But why did they follow you?"

"We busted their base of operations here on the island and they knew Mark would talk so they took him down and are now after us. Reyes doesn't dig loose ends." Kono said stepping forward. "Did Mark say anything about a new job to you?"

"Yeah he did but he said it was back on the mainland for a few weeks so I was watching Travis for him. I had no idea it was illegal drug trading." Marissa walked closer to the screen to look at Mark's picture. "What did you get into, you jack ass?" She whispered to herself before hearing little feet coming so she quickly got rid of the picture and turned to see Travis standing there.

"Lunch time? Hungry," He said before putting his thumb in his mouth and looking around with uncertainty at everyone in the room backing away a couple steps when they turned to smile at him.

"Okay, penguin. Let's go." She looked over at Steve who nodded.

"Go, we'll be here when you get small fry over there fed." He turned and winked at Travis who gave him a toothy grin.

"I no small!" He said as he tried to jump. "I big as daddy!" Marissa froze as he mentioned Mark and had to compose herself for a second before she managed a smile.

"Yes you are! Now big boys have to eat don't they?" She ran forward and scooped him up kissing his cheek multiple times as she dipped him low and came back up laughing at his squeals and giggles. "I'll be back when his babysitter is out of class. She only has the one today." Steve nodded, his heart strangely warming at the sight of how Marissa acted with Travis as she walked out.

"Let's go see if we can make these assholes talk." He said as he walked to the door that led to the interrogation rooms. He walked in and crossed his arms as the man was just waking up from where Marissa put him out. "Good morning, sunshine."

"I ain't talkin'." The man said as he sneered up at Steve.

"Okay, you don't talk, you go away for murder." His face was stone cold as he glared at Steve so that didn't do anything. "So, you figured since we busted you, what? You would follow us and get rid of us?"

"What? We didn't follow you. We didn't even know you were there until you opened fire on us." Adam shot back as he sat forward in the chair.

Steve's blood ran cold. That could only mean one thing. He ran out of the room and to the phone. He picked it up and dialed Marissa's number but got a busy signal.

"Gear up! They're going after Marissa and Travis! Let's go!" He ran for the door where all the tactical gear was kept and threw it on before heading out with the rest of the team, guns in hand.

Marissa smiled down at Travis who refused to take a nap. He always did this so it was just a waiting game of when his eyelids would win out. Her head snapped up when she heard her front door slowly squeak open. It wasn't Steve or the team so she hurriedly picked Travis up and made her way through the adjoining door to her bedroom she had occupied since she was a kid.

"Travis, listen to me. I want you to hide." She said as she opened a secret compartment in the back of her closet her father made in case anyone found out his SEAL identity. "Don't come out unless I come for you or Steve does, okay?" She knew he would eventually be by if she didn't check in so she could trust this spot to keep Travis safe. "Look, it already has your favorite penguin in there."

"But, Mar," He tried to protest and she shook her head as she heard footsteps going through out her house.

"No, buts, get in there. I love you." She kissed his forehead before shutting the door. Running over to the nightstand, she took out her gun and made sure a round was in the chamber before creeping through the house. It was strange, how did the guys who were in her house disappear? She felt something cold press against her neck before an electric shock went through her and everything went black.

5-0 arrived at the scene not long after. Steve was in the lead as they crept up to the house. The door was wide open and they took it as an invitation as they quietly moved through the house looking for any sign of Marissa or Travis.

"It's all clear, boss." Kono said strapping her gun to her hip. Steve held up a finger to tell them all to be quiet as he listened. There was a sniffling noise. Someone was crying and Steve took off in the direction of what they all assumed was Marissa's bedroom.

"In here!" He called out as he opened a door in the back of her closet to find a crying and scared to death Travis huddled in a tight ball. "Hey, Travis. It's Steve. You're safe, come on." He reached for the little boy who launched himself into Steve's arms. He soothingly rubbed the boy's back as he shushed him quietly. "I've got you. It's okay."

"They got her." Chin said as he strapped his own gun up, Danny following suit. "Is Travis okay?" Steve nodded as he held the little boy in his arms. Chin's phone went off and he answered it as Steve turned to Danny.

"Do you think Rachel can watch Travis while we take care of this?" He hated asking but they had no where to keep Travis while the case was ongoing and while Marissa was a hostage.

"Yeah, I'll call her. Give me a sec," Danny said pulling his own phone out.

"I want daddy!" Travis wailed causing Steve's heart to clench. The boy had no idea what happened to his father and the look on Kono's face told him her heart was breaking for Travis as well.

"I know you do, bud. I know." Steve couldn't tell Travis like this so he kept his answers very vague as he rubbed his hand over the boy's hair.

"Yeah, Rachel said she would." Danny said hanging up and walking back over. "She's on her way now. She still has the car seat from when Grace was that age." Steve nodded before Chin came over with a grim look on his face.

"We have a problem." Steve's eyes went hard at those words knowing it didn't bode well for Marissa.

"Reyes is a drug lord but recently he has dabbled in just about everything. His two favorites are the sex trade," Chin said throwing up multiple pictures up of dead hookers. "And his personal favorite is a fighting ring. He finds fighters and they fight to the death while people watch and bet on who would win." Steve's adrenaline spiked when he saw all the pictures of both rings.

"Play back the audio from the tapes HPD pulled from her studio." Steve ordered as he braced himself on the screen on the desk. They watched the two men enter the studio with guns drawn before speaking.

"Find the deformed bitch. Reyes has special plans for her." The man Steve interrogated had said. "Now that her brother is gone, she is the last loose end."

"Sex trade for her?" The other guy joked and Steve's eyes filled with rage and hatred knowing Marissa had heard all of this while up in the rafters but never said anything.

"Hell no, man. Do you really think a man would pay to be with a woman who is deformed?" Right after that, Steve and Danny had walked in and Marissa had taken them out.

"That only leaves one place she can be," Kono said crossing her arms.

"What did he mean deformed?" Danny asked. "There's nothing wrong with her."

"When she was hospitalized with breast cancer, they had to perform surgery to get the tumors out. They had to remove both breasts." Steve said, his eyes never leaving the screen. "That's what they mean." He ran a hand over his face as he stood and turned to face the door.

"So they are putting her in the fighting ring." Chin said as he shook his head.

"Hey, from what I saw, she at least has a chance that way. That can give us enough time to find her," Danny said walking up behind Steve before the taller man took off down the hallway. "No, don't do it!" Danny called behind as the team ran after Steve.

The SEAL busted into the interrogation room and headed right over to the man who he interrogated earlier. Grabbing a fistful of his shirt he lifted the man off the chair to come face to face with him.

"Where is the fighting ring." He snarled into the man's face and the man simply smiled.

"You have feelings for her? Sorry bro, but she's damaged goods already." The team heard a crunching sound as Steve clocked the man right in the nose.

"If you don't tell me where she is, I'll make certain your kid is taken away from your girl." The sadistic smile that came across Steve's face scared everyone on the team as the man in his grip paled. "That's right. We did our homework. You left a boy without a family, who is to say we won't do the same and give him to a new one?"

"I don't know where he was planning on having the fighting ring, but Reyes was already in town when you busted the warehouse earlier. You didn't stop shit." The man spat in Steve's face as his breathing quickened. "But there is a website where they stream the fights live for anyone willing to pay." He gave them the web address and Chin got to work immediately hacking the network to get past the firewalls to access all the cameras.

Steve left the man bloodied in the dark and dank room before walking back out.

"Do we have anything yet?" He asked as he ran a hand over his face again. "Don't look at me like that, Danny."

"Like what, like you just could have damaged any chances we had of prosecuting the guy? What's wrong with you?!" Danny cried out about to start a lecture when Chin interrupted.

"Guys, I've got it." He said pulling up the footage for them all to see. They all cringed at the sight of all the people throwing money on bets for the current fight happening. "She's up next, Steve."

Marissa looked around the cage she was currently in. Her head was pounding from where she got stun gunned in the neck but she knew she was in trouble. Men surrounded her cage and they had told her she would be very valuable in the fight ring. She looked down at the jeans she currently wore and knew they would hold her back. Just when she was about to ask another question, her cage door opened and they dragged her out. She struggled the whole way out to the mini arena they had set up. The air was knocked out of her lungs as they threw her to the ground and a knife was dropped next to her.

She looked around at all the cameras and all the people shouting. She took the hairtie from around her wrist and put her long, red hair up into a bun that way whoever she faced wouldn't be able to get a good grip on her hair. She took the knife and cut her jeans at her upper thigh, being careful not to cut herself. Once that was done, she steeled herself for the coming fight not knowing Steve and his team were watching.

Back at 5-0 headquarters, they were busy trying to triangulate the signal on the IP address this was broadcasting from when they all froze as Marissa was tossed into the arena.

"What is she doing?" Danny asked as he watched her cut her jeans most of the way off.

"They will only get in her way and slow her down." Steve's eyes never left the screen as he talked. He watched every muscle in her body tense as her first opponent walked out and had at least thirty pounds on her. The man lunged at her and she dodged his first jab from the knife he held. She expertly twirled the knife in her hand before finding a grip she liked. The brute came at her again and she dropped to her knees as he ran over her and Steve saw her knife dig into his thigh.

"Was that an artery that was hit?" Kono asked and Steve nodded.

"She knows almost as many ways to kill a person as I do. Her father was a SEAL and knew she needed to know how to defend herself. It also helped that she joined the NAVY as well." His hands balled into fists as he saw the man's knife slice into her upper arm but it wasn't her dominant arm so there was still a little hope.

Marissa could barely breathe with all the adrenaline pumping through her system. There was a roaring in her ears with every heartbeat as she dodged lunge after lunge waiting for him to bleed out enough to slow this opponent down. Finally she saw him show signs of fatigue and took her shot. She ran to the opposite wall of the fake arena and smiled when she heard him follow her. She jumped up and pushed off the wall with her foot towards the man. Her knife went into his neck slicing the artery like a knife through butter. He fell dead seconds later.

Her chest was heaving as she fought waves of nausea. She had just killed a man. Men busted into the arena pointing guns at her and her hands were immediately in the air, the knife falling to the concrete. The guns stayed trained on her until they walked out with the dead man.

"Hey, I won! Let me out!" She called after them. "It's fight to the death and he died!"

"No, sweet cheeks," one of the creeps sneered. "It's fight until YOU die." Her heart stopped as she backed up a step.

Steve's blood ran cold as the audio relayed that message to the team.

"Chin, have you triangulated yet?!" He shouted.

"No but I hacked into the security server." Chin cycled through the different cameras until they found one that showed a familiar scene. "They're at the warehouse we busted earlier! There was nothing there so HPD cleared the scene."

"Gear up and let's go! Chin, keep the video on your phone and send it to me!" Steve shouted as he grabbed his stuff and sprinted out of the room.

Marissa was exhausted. This was her third fight since the second went by just as fast as the first one. They were sending humongous brutes her way but this time, she met her match. This man was easily taller than Steve and outweighed her by more than one hundred pounds. But he was also showing skill at fighting which meant he was trained. Every move she made he blocked and vice versa. The only difference was, she was tired from having two fights before this and he was still invigorated since this was his first one of the day.

Steve saw her starting to slump and cursed as he raced through the streets of the island at break neck speeds.

"Can you not wreck my car?" Danny asked as Steve took a sharp right turn before hitting the gas again. "I really like this car."

"She's not going to last much longer so shut up and buckle up." Steve ordered and the tone he took was one Danny had never heard before.

"You still care about her, don't you?" Danny pushed since they were still a few minutes out.

"Not now, Danny," Came Steve's warning tone.

"Yes right now. You care yet you left. What the hell is the deal with you?" Danny yelled as they took another sharp turn.

"I left because I was scared of commitment and have regretted every damn day since. Can we just focus now?" Steve shouted as they pulled up outside the warehouse. "Chin, how are things looking?"

"Kono brought her laptop and managed to disable the security cameras so they have no idea we are here." Chin's answer gave Steve some hope as they all got out and ran to the front door of the warehouse. They slid it open and quickly ran inside.

This was it. This was the end. Travis was going to have no family left. Marissa could hardly lift her arms anymore and pain exploded through out every cell of her body anytime she moved an inch. The brute came at her one more time and she tried to dodge but he anticipated her move and she gasped when she felt the blade go into her abdomen easily. She fell backwards, her hands going to put pressure on the wound as she watched the man stand over her. Blood flowed freely through her fingers letting her know something major was hit with his knife. She watched as he brought the knife up to bring it down in a finishing blow before she heard two gunshots and two holes appeared in his chest a millisecond later causing him to fall back opposite her.

Panic exploded into the room as a fire fight ensued. Gunshots rang out everywhere as the 5-0 team tried to get to Marissa. Danny had already called an ambulance as soon as he saw the knife go into her gut not liking the look of the angle it went in. She was looking around frantically as more gunshots rang out. Then he saw Steve jump down fifteen feet into the arena shooting the two men who came to retrieve Marissa.

She felt herself being lifted until she realized Steve had put her across his lap. His face brought tears immediately streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Steve. I just couldn't move anymore. I couldn't," She was going to continue but he cut her off.

"Don't say that. You lasted longer than they thought which put you at an advantage. Your father would be proud." He pushed the hair out of her face before replacing her hands with his own. Just that morning he had seen Mark die and he would be damned if Marissa met the same fate.

"Did you find Travis?" She asked as more gunshots rang out around them. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He is with Danny's ex having a play date with his daughter." He added more pressure and it killed him to hear the agonized cry that escaped her lips. "Just hold on, Mar. You aren't leaving me now."

"It would only be Karma for your dumb ass." She said laughing before coughing and wincing in pain. He gave a forced laugh too as the team met up with them once HPD arrived on scene and was handling everything from there. Her muscles tensed up and she started shivering. "Steve, do me one favor."

"No favors until you live through this." He shot back as he looked into her eyes to see the light in them already dimming.

"Shut the hell up already." She said and used what little strength she had left to grab the back of his neck and bring his lips to hers. If she was going to die, she had to have one last taste of the man trying to save her.

Steve, and his team, were surprised by her actions until he felt her stop responding and go limp just as the EMS team arrived. Danny and Chin each grabbed an arm and hauled him away as he tried to fight them to keep her alive. He didn't even notice the tears that welled up in his eyes but never spilled over as he saw them put her onto the gurney and rush her to the ambulance completely unresponsive.

_Marissa looked around in a white expanse with a foggy substance around her feet and it caused her to snort as she crossed her arms._

"_Well, isn't this stereotypical and anticlimactic?" She asked before she sensed a presence behind her. She turned and her eyes immediately welled up when she saw her brother. "Mark!" She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_Hey, Mar." He smiled as he hugged her back. "What the hell are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here yet."_

"_I was taken and I fought as long as I could but he got me before I could get him," Marissa said as she looked at the ground ashamed._

"_No need to feel like that, peanut." Her eyes widened as she turned around._

"_Daddy!" She launched herself at the man and smiled wider when she heard his laugh._

"_I don't want to hear this nonsense you just uttered. You fought as long as you could and trust me, that was longer than most people would have or could have, baby." He said as he put his hand on her cheek. "You were perfect."_

"_I miss you so much, Daddy. But, where am I?" She asked looking around at the still white expanse. _

"_You're in the inbetween, baby girl." She turned around and the tears fell this time as she rushed into her mother's arms. "You're undecided about where you want to go so you are here."_

"_Where is my body?" Marissa asked as her family surrounded her._

"_You are currently at the hospital undergoing intensive surgery, Mar." Mark replied as he put his hands in his pockets. "And Steve is seriously pissing every doctor off because they won't give him any news."_

"_He seems to still feel the same." Her mother teased nudging Marissa._

"_I have no clue what you are talking about." Marissa said seriously. "He left me remember, mom?"_

"_What I remember was a man who bought you your favorite stuffed animal and had your father give it to you when you were in the hospital." Marissa's father's words surprised her as she thought back. "The penguin, baby." Her eyes widened as she remembered Steve's father giving her the penguin._

"_But... I never knew," She said as she tucked hair behind her ears. "How do I get out of here? It's kind of creepy." Her mother laughed lightly and it sounded like angels speaking to Marissa since she hadn't heard it for years._

"_You have to decide whether to go back to your friends and Steve or if you want to stay with us." Mark said as his face turned serious. "But think about what you're leaving too."_

_Marissa frowned as she remembered Travis. She thought about how he would react to figuring out he had no family left. He would be devastated and it would be a tough life growing up._

"_Not just Travis, sweetheart." Her mother said. "You're forgetting someone who is currently threatening to beat a doctor's face in if he doesn't get news about you soon."_

"_I miss you guys so much, though. I don't know how I can do it alone." Marissa's tears fell faster as she looked between the three._

"_I already miss you too sis, but he needs you and so do many other people." Mark leaned forward and kissed her forehead._

"_We do miss you, peanut, but you have so much good to offer the world but you can't do that here. You still have quite a few years ahead of you." Her father kissed her forehead as well._

"_Baby, we are always here for you. We never left you and Mark didn't either. We are always here when you need to talk." Her mother kissed her forehead last. "So what do you say, Marissa. What is the decision?" Marissa hesitated and her mother simply smiled wider. "Let me show you something, first."_

_The fog around them swirled until Marissa looked down and saw the hospital she was in. But what caught her attention was the man pacing as if insane with fear and concern in his eyes. Steve asked every passing nurse or doctor what was going on but never received an answer. Danny tried to calm him down on multiple occasions but they tuned in just in time to see him explode._

"_No! I won't sit down! I let her think for years I didn't care, Danny. It's partly because of me she felt alone when Mark died. It's because of me she..." His breathing became quick and shallow and Marissa's chest constricted. "It's because of me she feels like no one else cares. So no, I can't calm down. I can't let her go without telling her the truth."_

_The fog went back to normal after those final words and Marissa's choice was suddenly easy and as if they could read her mind, her family smiled._

"_We'll always be here when your time comes, peanut." Her father embraced her and her brother and mother joined them in a group hug._

"_I love you all. See you in a few years." A bright white light blinded Marissa as her family disappeared and she wiped her tears away._

Steve turned as a doctor called his name. He rushed over with the team close behind him ready to hold him back if the news wasn't good. But they had no clue what the news was because this doctor was unreadable.

"What's the news?" Steve was antsy and jittery as he waited for the doctor to speak.

"She pulled through. It was touch and go for a while but she'll make it. We're moving her into recovery now and we'll let you know when you can see her. Just remember, she's heavily sedated and if she wakes up she might not be coherent." The doctor said and everyone relaxed but none so much as Steve who finally sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Thank you," Kono said as she smiled down at Steve. "You weren't kidding about how strong she is."

"Yeah, she got it from her father." He said as a ghost of a smile turned one corner of his lips.

"And apparently from an ex boyfriend." Danny joked shoving his shoulder. "So, while we wait, care to get something from the gift shop for her?"

"See if they have any penguins." Steve turned heads with that request before explaining. "It's her favorite animal. She always loved them. Could you call Rachel?"

"Yeah, I'll go tell her to bring Travis as soon as she is fully awake." Danny nodded. Chin sat next to Steve and put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Bad news, Reyes got away on a boat." He said and Steve shook his head.

"Yeah but we'll get him." Steve said his mind not on Reyes. "I'll be right back." He got up and hit the elevator. He found the gift shop on the first floor and browsed around before he found what he was looking for. Somehow, though they were in Hawaii, there seemed to be penguin stuffed animals. He thanked whatever higher power there was before purchasing one and making his way back to Marissa's floor. When he arrived, the doctor told them she was successfully moved and could have visitors.

They all walked in to see Marissa sleeping with her head turned towards them. Steve walked up and put the penguin beside her head and smiled when she immediately buried her face in it. Apparently she noticed the change of texture because her eyes fluttered a few times before opening. The team watched her look around confused before it turned to fear at not recognizing her surroundings as she tried to sit up.

"Woah, careful. You're okay, Mar." Steve said grabbing her arm to keep her down but never squeezed. "You're in the hospital and you're safe. No more fights." Her eyes looked at him for a few moments before recognition brightened them up.

"Steve..." His name was extremely slurred as she turned her face to see the penguin he set next to her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" He asked confused.

"That the penguin I got for your dad was really from you..." She said before her eyes landed on the rest of the team. "Hey... I can't remember anyone's name..." They laughed lightly as they walked forward.

"I'm Danny, Grumpy here's partner." She giggled which caused Danny's smile to widen.

"I'm Kono," the woman said stepping forward.

"You're the kick ass one." The compliment caused Steve's brow to crease playfully.

"I thought I was the kick ass one." He said in a teasing tone as Danny rolled his eyes.

"No, you're the one with the best ass," The giggling fit betrayed just how high she was on anesthesia and pain medication.

"What about me?" Chin said even though he was almost scared of the answer.

"I haven't figured out yet. But when I do, you'll be the first to know." Her eyes started closing but Steve saw she was fighting it.

"You need to rest. We'll be right outside." When he tried to stand up, her hand shot to his and he saw the fear in her eyes. He recognized the look from when her mother died. She hated hospitals. He sat back down. "I'll be here until you fall asleep."

"Which will be in like ten seconds," Danny murmured causing the other two to laugh as they walked out of the room.

When they were alone, Steve relaxed completely which is something he hardly ever did. He was too well trained to be comfortable anywhere but secured areas yet something about her being safe after the events of that day had him able to.

"What did you want to tell me if I lived through this?" She asked and his face turned extremely confused. "My mother showed me. Don't ask because I know how it sounds. Just talk or I'll kick your ass as soon as I'm able." That caused him to laugh lightly before sobering up. "Since you won't talk, I will." Marissa stopped to yawn before continuing. "It's not your fault I'm alone, Steve. You didn't kill my mother, my father, or my brother. That was cancer, a heart attack, and a drug slash fighting cartel."

"Very funny," Steve said with a sarcastic smile. "But, I was only there for one of those."

"That's not true. You were at dad's funeral." She said her voice very high pitched as the drugs worked their way through her system.

"And never stepped up to help you or Mark." He finished for her as he looked down at the ground.

"Steve," she whispered and waited until he looked at her. "Yes there was a time I figured there was something wrong with me because I happened to find a way to chase away the hottest and best catch in the history of mankind, not to mention the future of it. But, I honestly didn't think about that for a while."

"There was nothing wrong with you, Mar. You were the closest thing to perfect I ever found." Her eyes blinked as her brain struggled to keep up. "To beat a cliche to death, it really was me. I became a SEAL and I knew there was always a big chance I wouldn't come home and I couldn't put you through that."

"Oh I'm so going to kick your ass when I get out of here for assuming that shit for me." She said as she fidgeted and winced. "I can't get comfortable..."

"Yeah that's because he chose just the right spot to stab to insure that." Steve said, his eyes moving to her abdomen where the wound lay underneath blankets and a hospital gown.

"I doubt that was what was on his mine at the time." Marissa laughed before coughing. "But really, Steve. I stopped blaming you a long time ago. What I said was out of anger and denial. And not to mention I see you after a few years and I still want to lick every part of you and it brought back old feelings."

"You're saying that because of the surgery, aren't you?" Steve asked and she nodded before looking down. "You really think I care about that? I'd rather have that than the alternative." His brow creased when the tears started running down her face. "Hey, what is it?"

"I do this every time I have anesthesia in my system. Not to mention that I don't know what to do or where to begin after this. I have no family left. I'm alone." She sniffled and brought a hand up but his stopped hers as he wiped her tears away.

"You aren't alone. You have me, the team, not to mention a little boy who is seriously scared." Her eyes widened knowing he was talking about her nephew. "Relax, he's safe. He's with Danny's ex having a play date with his daughter. He'll be by when you're better. Just sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." He gave her a reassuring smile before kissing the back of her hand softly. He thought she was asleep before she murmured something as she finally drifted off that caught his attention.

"Love you, soldier boy." Once those words were uttered, he knew things wouldn't be the same. But the question was, did he really want things to be the same and have it end up like last time?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

((A/N: I messed with the timing a bit with the 5-0 name calling since the first chapter came before I knew where in the show I wanted this. I was originally thinking Season 2 but there was just one episode in season one that worked well and I couldn't ignore it. So I apologize if the timing seems off in anyway. It should be back to normal with the next chapter. Happy reading!))

It had been three weeks almost and Marissa was ready to get the hell out of dodge. The nurse wanted her to sit in a wheel chair to roll her to the doors but Marissa would have none of that. She, with the help of the nurse, changed into yoga pants and a tank top before walking, well limping really, down the hallways to the doors of the hospital to wait for her ride. The 5-0 team had been awesome in visiting her and Travis came to see her every day. He had been staying with Steve which worried her at first but they seemed to be doing all right.

By the time she reached the doors, she was winded and had to lean against the wall. She still had about a three to five weeks left in her recovery but she knew as soon as her stitches came out, she would be exercising and getting back into shape. She looked up as she heard the roar of an engine to see Steve getting out of the driver's side of a silver Camaro with Danny in tow.

"You know, it should be illegal for you too look that good getting out of a car that sexy." Marissa teased and both of the men laughed.

"I keep telling myself that but I just can't help it." Danny interjected causing Marissa to shake her head while smiling.

"Wow, the midget has jokes." She shot back and laughed when Danny looked wounded. "Shotgun since I don't think I'll be able to get in that back seat..." She gave the car a cautious glance as Danny groaned and moved to the backseat. Steve came forward to help her but she waved him off. "I'm not an invalid, McGarret."

"Trust me, I know you're not." Steve winked as he opened the door for her to get into the car. It took her a minute to get comfortable in the seat as Steve walked to the driver's side. "So how does it feel to be free?" He asked as he backed out of the entrance.

"You mean now that I can eat normal food and not that shit they feed you? Damn, Steve, it's worse than MRE's!" She cried out laughing as the wind whipped through her hair. "I just can't wait to be able to take a real shower. These sponge baths are getting on my last nerve."

"I can help with that if you want." Steve's words caused her to quirk an eyebrow over at him.

"Please excuse me while I try not to vomit in my car." Danny's voice came from the back making Marissa laugh again.

"So, where is my nephew?" Marissa asked, an excited tone lacing her voice.

"He is currently in your new office watching movies." Steve said with a smirk at Mar's confused face. "Oh I forgot to tell you that you work for me now."

"Excuse me? When the hell did that happen?" Her eyes shot back to Danny who simply shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I never know what this over grown ape is up to." The blond man gestured to Steve as he replied to her look.

"Just accept it so we can move onto bigger and better things." Steve sent a wink to Marissa which caused her to roll her eyes.

"When is the funeral?" Her question surprised both men as she looked out the window. "You guys said you were waiting for me to get out so I could be there. When is it?"

"It's tomorrow," Steve's tone was soft as he gave her a concerned look not liking how quiet she suddenly became. "Look we can make it another time..."

"No," Marissa interrupted him. "Tomorrow is great. It's supposed to be sunny which is what he would have liked."

"All right." Steve nodded as he pulled into headquarters and both he and Danny got out on his side and made their way around.

"Remember the invalid remark?" She said as she struggled to get out herself. "I will hurt you... when I'm not in so much pain."

"Oh shut it and let us help," Steve shook his head at her threat as he grabbed her arm, Danny grabbing the other one, and they helped her out.

"Always such a charmer, aren't you?" She walked ahead of them straight into their office space. "I'm home! Who missed me?"

"Yep, she definitely knows McGarrett," Kono said before walking over and giving Marissa a one armed hug, being careful of the knife wound. "Someone wants to see you."

"I know." She saw Kono wink and knew what game Travis was playing. "Oh no, guys. I think Kono lost Travis. Where could he be." She held a finger up to her mouth and they all smiled as she crept around the office though the boy was clearly hiding beneath Steve's desk. She played dumb until they all heard stifled giggling. She acted like she was going to leave the office before she dropped to her knees, stifled the groan and wince of pain before shouting, "Boo!" and dragged him out from under the desk. "There's my penguin!"

He squealed with laughter as she held him on the floor as tightly to her as she could. Rubbing his back, Danny walked up and helped her off the floor and she walked into the main room to see Chin walking into work. Marissa propped Travis up on her good hip as she leaned back against the desk computer stand in the center of the room.

"Hey, stranger." Chin walked over and placed a hand on Marissa's shoulder. "I hear we have a fifth member on our team now."

"Yeah, Steve just wouldn't let that one go." The red head shook her head as she kissed Travis' cheek grinning ear to ear at the sound of his squeal and giggle. "I swear, he is bitchier than a preteen girl dealing with her first period." Everyone busted out laughing as Steve just gave a deadpan glare which Marissa simply smiled at.

"Okay let's stop laughing long enough for me to ask something," Kono said as she walked forward. "How did you know where Travis was in her house, boss?"

"Uh... yeah," Steve said at a loss for words for once causing Marissa to bust out laughing.

"Wow, that's a forward question but he knew because I was daddy's little girl and he sometimes snuck into my room when he came to visit the island." Marissa explained. "The only problem was my father would always come home at different times to make sure no one snuck in so he hid in my closet. What was the longest wait time?"

"Five hours," He replied shaking his head. "You sat down and ate dinner and watched a movie with him before coming back for me."

"You want to know why?" Marissa asked looking around. "He knew. He told me to make you sit and sweat or else I was grounded for the rest of my life."

"How in the hell did he know?" Steve asked flabbergasted as the team continued laughing.

"When your teenage daughter has a hidey hole built into her closet and her room smells like sex, Steve, it's not hard to figure out." She said and the laughter increased tenfold. "He was a SEAL. Dumb was not part of his resume."

"Not as sneaky as you like to think are you," Danny asked slapping Steve on the back. "So, since we have nothing for today, what's on the agenda."

"I know a place that had karaoke. I'm kind of a regular." Marissa blushed again as she tucked hair behind her ear. "Think I can get any of you drunk enough to get up there with me?"

"I'll stick to watching people making fools of themselves," Chin said with a laugh. "But I'll go for that. It's different." They all headed out but Chin stopped them. "Is he allowed in?" He asked pointing to Travis.

"I'm a regular there. Owner was a friend of my mom's therefore, Travis is more than welcome. I take him all the time." She held her hand out for the little boy who sprinted up and took it immediately with a wide, toothy grin.

"All right, everyone. I do believe our star is back to visit after a brief stint in the hospital. Give a warm welcome back to Marissa Steele!" The DJ said causing the red headed woman to laugh. "Come on up and grace us with one."

"Oh, Kowa you are so dead for that one." Marissa said as she walked up and hugged the man. "But I do have one request and it's different from normal." She told him the song title and looked surprised. "It's for Mark." His eyes shone with understanding before he nodded and handed her the microphone. Marissa took a deep breath before ascending the stairs to the stage. "Hey, everyone. It's good to be back." Her smile disappeared slowly as they cheered for her. "As most of you know, I lost my brother a few weeks back and this song is for him. Well kind of from him in a way."

She cleared her throat as the music started playing and she met Steve's eyes and he could see the tears shining in them.

"She can sing?" Danny asked and Steve nodded.

"Always won at the talent shows. Her father had her in a lot of activities. Mostly to keep her away from me but he also wanted a lot of options open for her." The SEAL answered as he took a chug from his beer.

It's a four letter word

a place you go to heal your hurt

It's an alter, it's a shelter

One place you're always welcome

a pink flamingo, double wide

One bedroom in a high rise

a mansion on a hill

Where the memories always will

keep you company

whenever you're alone

after all of my running

I'm finally coming

Home

The world tried to break me

I found a road to take me

Home

There aint nothing but a blue sky now

After all of my running

I'm finally coming

Home

Steve looked over at his team as they stared, Danny open mouthed, at the woman singing on the stage. As he listened to the lyrics Marissa sang, he understood why she picked the song. Mark had been in so much trouble over the years Steve had known the boy that it made sense for her to choose it. In the smoke that came from the cook's grill in the kitchen and swirled around Mar, he swore he could see Mark's silhouette and his eyes narrowed. He had to be seeing things or someone drugged him.

Well they say its where the heart is

and I guess the hardest part is

when your heart is broken

and you're lost out in the great wide open

looking for a map

finding your way back

to where you belong

well that's where I belong

Steve shook his head to clear it as he saw the silhouette reach out and put a hand on Mar's shoulder as tears slipped down her cheeks. He looked down at Travis when the boy pulled on his cargo pants.

"Daddy say goodbye," Travis told Steve. Marissa had told the little one when she was mostly off pain medication about the boy's father not coming home. He had cried and wailed himself to sleep wanting his father but the words he just uttered left Steve speechless. He looked back up to the stage to see the silhouette fading with a sad smile.

Home

The world tried to break me

I found a road to take me

Home

There aint nothing but a blue sky now

After all of my running

I'm finally coming

Home

Home…

Home…

Home

The world tried to break me

I found a road to take me

Home

There aint nothing but a blue sky now

After all of my running

I'm finally coming

After all of my running

I'm finally coming

Home

She felt her shoulders slump as she tried to hold back the sobs that threatened to escape. Singing and dancing were her two escapes from the hell life could cause. Looking up when she heard slow clapping but no cheering, she saw everyone she knew on their feet, some with tears mirroring her own. Then she looked down at the stairs and saw Steve standing there with his hand outstretched. Standing, she made her way over and finally let go in the dark corner away from prying eyes in the safety of the SEAL's arms.

Steve held her tight as she clung to him. He knew she needed this time away from everyone, especially Travis, to grieve privately for a little bit. She was always so strong but he knew she easily forgot about herself while trying to make sure everyone else was okay. It's what he did and it was easily recognizable.

About twenty or so minutes later, they rejoined the table and no one said anything about how red her cheeks or eyes were. Not even Travis, who seemed to just know to leave it alone. That boy was eery sometimes but it was something he came by naturally. He just climbed up into Marissa's lap and snuggled into her hugging her tight.

"Lub you, Mar." The little boy said bringing a smile to her face as she kissed his forehead.

"Love you too, penguin." Marissa replied and Danny's head cocked to the side.

"Okay, how did he even get that nickname? It's been bugging me." He leaned forward in his chair as the DJ talked to the next contestant for the Karaoke contest.

"His favorite movie is Madagascar and his first word was Skipper." Marissa said matter of factly causing Kono to raise an eyebrow.

"The lead penguin? That was his first word? Seriously?" She laughed lightly when Marissa nodded.

"That is the very second that affirmed that I was related to this awesome mini human being so I just started calling him penguin after that. He liked it so it stuck." Steve shook his head at the explanation thinking it was typical for Marissa to do something like that. They spent the next few hours talking and eating snacks while laughing at the horrible people trying to sing songs that should be left to the artists.

"Looks like it's bedtime for someone." Chin said gesturing to Travis who was fast asleep with his thumb in his mouth against Marissa's chest. She smiled down at the little boy and held him tighter.

"We don't have to go if you guys don't want to. He can sleep anywhere, it's hilarious." She said as she lightly shook the boy who, indeed, remained asleep causing Kono to laugh.

"That is a serious sleeper right there." She looked at her watch before she sighed. "But I have to get home. We have to do this again, though."

"Yeah, I have to go by Rachel's so I can see when I am going to pick up Grace this weekend." Danny said standing and pulled out his wallet but Marissa held up her hand.

"It's on the house. I already took care of it. The owner loves what the 5-0 is doing for the city." She said and everyone nodded and smiled with appreciation. "Then I will see you guys later then." She turned to look at Steve and sighed. "Looks like I'm in need of a ride, officer." He laughed lightly and stood up holding his hand out.

"Let's get you home then before I have to arrest you for being drunk in public." He grinned as she rolled her eyes before winking at him.

"Trust me, there are better ways those handcuffs can be used. I think we have demonstrated that before." Laughing at his eyebrow raising, she walked out the front door to his truck. She looked confused as she saw the car seat in the back. "Did you get that out of my car?"

"No, it's Rachel's. I didn't feel like breaking the window to get in the car. Figured you would have killed me." He responded with a shrug as he helped her reach up to put the sleeping boy in the car seat. Travis didn't so much as twitch which caused Steve to shake his head. "How in the world did that happen?"

"I helped Mark train him that way. Took him to noisy places during his nap times and now he sleeps through basically anything." Nodding, she jumped up into the truck and blew out a painful breath as pain exploded in her side. She glared over at Steve who got in on his side. "Don't say a word, G.I. Joe."

"Oh my god, you actually remember that?" He asked laughing.

"Of course I do, Stevie. I remember everything." Marissa combed a hand through her hair as she looked out the window while Steve drove her home. She could tell he was uncomfortable about something but she didn't say anything knowing she wouldn't get anywhere. He would talk when he was ready. That was the one thing she learned back when they were dating. He was open on his own terms and she understood because she was the same way.

She smiled as she looked up at her house when they pulled up. Hopping out of the truck, she let Steve unhook the car seat to get Travis out before he pushed past her to go into the house.

"You know, I could have done that." She said as she watched Steve put the little boy to bed. "So, who changed his diapers while he was with you?" That she had to know since she knew Travis wasn't potty trained.

"Not me, smart ass." He shook his head as she laughed at him.

"I figured not. Come on, I'll get you a beer." She walked out of the room and waited for him to follow before closing the door, leaving it slightly cracked. After following Steve down to the kitchen, she grabbed a couple beers, popped them open, then handed one to him before hopping onto the counter. "Thanks for taking care of him, by the way. You didn't have to."

"Are you kidding? That is the calmest kid I have ever met in my life. Which I know he got from you since Mark was the highest strung person I have ever met." Steve said leaning against the counter on the opposite side of the kitchen.

"So, is there something you want to talk about?" She asked having enough of his antsy behavior. "You look like you're ready to leap at any sign of movement. You're worse than a dog going after a squirrel."

"Do you, uh..." Steve cleared his throat uncomfortable with the conversation about to take place. "Do you remember your first day in the hospital?" Marissa looked slightly confused. "What you said to me."

"Oh you mean when I told you I love you." She said quickly chugging the rest of the beer. "Yeah, I remember that. I also remember kissing you before passing out in the warehouse." Her hand instinctively went to cover the wound in her side which did not escape Steve's notice. "Look, Steve. I said it and I did mean it but there are no expectations. We ended a long time ago and I'm good. We're good."

Steve set the beer down while Marissa was busy rambling and walked across the kitchen to press his lips against hers catching her off guard. He took the beer out of her hand and set it on the counter as he moved between her legs. Marissa let out a low moan as his tongue moved sensually against hers as her arms moved to wrap around his neck. The kiss continued until his hand accidentally brushed against the bandage on her side causing her to flinch, breaking the kiss.

"I'm sorry," He murmured as he tried to catch his breath as her eyes moved up to meet his.

"Don't be. I have to change the bandage anyway. The doctor gave me some ointment to put on it." She leaned back against the cabinet as she unlocked her ankles that were behind his back. "Do you care to help? I kind of have to twist and it hurts. Yes I am a baby, bite me."

"I could but that wouldn't lead to anything productive to your healing process." Steve said with a wink and moved away from the counter to help her down. They walked upstairs and she grabbed the bag she dropped in the hallway before heading to the bathroom. "I can't believe you hung out in town all day in sweats."

"Hey these were comfortable and I tried jeans but they weren't exactly comfortable." She said as she raised up her tank top making a face at the bandage. "This is going to sting, isn't it?" Steve nodded as he took the ointment out and put some on his fingers. "Damnit, Okay get it over with." She closed her eyes and whimpered when she felt the ointment touch her skin and hissed as it stung like a bitch as it disinfected the area. Steve was as gentle as possible but he knew there was nothing else he could do.

"There you should be good. Let it breathe for a while." She nodded and moved to wash her face after having cried back at the bar. "Are you really embarrassed about your surgery?" Her head whipped around to look at him. "Hey, you were the one who said it while on drugs. But really, Mar." She sagged against the sink and looked away from him closing her eyes before nodding.

"Yes, it embarrasses me." She said barely above a whisper. "You used to make fun of me when we were little saying I looked like a boy and now after the surgery, I do again." Steve cursed himself as he ran a hand over his face.

"Marissa, I was a stupid kid. You know how they say boys make fun of the girls they liked?" Her eyes met his in the mirror. "I just wanted to impress my friends, well whatever losers I was hanging out with that day. Trust me, your father called mine and I got the ass whooping of my life for doing those things to you." He walked forward but stopped a few steps in when fear and uncertainty flashed in her eyes. "I can't take that back but trust me... I told the truth I didn't care about that because the alternative is that you would be dead right now."

Marissa nodded not wanting anything to do with this conversation anymore. She cleared her throat and made her way to the closet to change. When she was out of sight from him, she took a few deep breaths as she grabbed a shirt to sleep in. Unfortunately, Steve followed her right into the closet.

"If I can't hide from conversations, neither can you." He said as he leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest. "You forget. We're more alike than people give us credit for. Consequence of you being raised by a SEAL and me... just being one and being trained by one." Marissa gave an uncomfortable laugh as she put on the shirt with a bit of difficulty.

"Yeah, Dad and Uncle Joe were hard asses when they wanted to be." She nodded as she walked out of the closet past Steve. "With all this... uncomfortable shit out in the room... what now?" Steve shrugged as he turned and leaned back against the frame.

"I don't know. I guess we just take it one day at a time," He replied as she ran a hand through her hair. "How's the pain?"

"It's bearable actually." Nodding, she made her way to her room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Doctor said it shouldn't take much longer for me to recover. Until then I guess I can't help out with 5-0 yet."

"Sure you can. You can hold down the fort in case we need something for a case." Steve said jokingly as he sat next to her and nudged her. "I want you on the team, Mar. You would be a great asset to us with your skills."

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?" Marissa asked and Steve simply shook his head. "I figured. All right. I'll do it. Now get out of my house. I have to sleep." She followed Steve down to the door and leaned against the frame as he walked out onto the porch.

"I'm glad you're okay, Mar." Steve turned to give her a serious stare. "Keep it that way or I'll kick your ass."

"Yeah, right." Marissa rolled her eyes at the empty threat. "You like my ass too much to hurt it." She backed into her house and smiled. "Bye, McGarrett." Closing the door softly, she locked it and made her way upstairs. It took forever to get comfortable but once she was, sleep overcame her almost immediately.

The next morning brought dread and fear as Marissa slowly moved to get out of bed. Today was the funeral for Mark but she didn't know if she could do it. After splashing water on her face, she looked at herself in the mirror for a while. What was she supposed to do? She quickly checked on Travis who had been playing in his room and a smile came to her face as she watched him.

"Hey, penguin. You ready for breakfast?" She asked and he squealed before running to her. "Oh we have to change this diaper first, big man." She carried him to where his diaper station was and set him on the ground. It didn't take long to finish before she had him back up and running to the kitchen, being sure to carry him down the stairs. "So what will it be today? Cereal or pancakes?"

"Pancakes!" Travis was so enthusiastic all the time, it was hard not to smile as she gathered the ingredients noting they had plenty of time to eat. She stopped, however, when the doorbell rang and when she answered it, she smiled.

"Hey, Kono. Come on in." She shut the door behind the woman. "I was just about to make some pancakes, want some?"

"That sounds delicious. Let me guess, he picked it out." Marissa laughed and nodded as the two women headed to the kitchen and Kono took a seat next to Travis.

"Who else would?" Marissa put a pan on the stove and started making the batter while Kono started playing with Travis at the table. "Wait, are you going today?"

"Everyone is. You're part of our team now and we take care of our own." That warmed her more than any of them would ever know. She knew she wouldn't be able to do this alone. She felt tears building up and quickly turned around so Travis didn't see them. She had to be strong for him and she couldn't do that if she were crying all the damn time. The doorbell rang again and Kono jumped up to get it leaving a confused Marissa in her wake before she saw the rest of the team come in.

"Hey, guys," Marissa said. "Want breakfast?" They quickly said no which only caused her to laugh. "You came over, you're getting breakfast, sit." She turned and went back to making batter while waiting for the pancakes on the pan to cook. It didn't take long before everyone had a plate of pancakes in front of them. She had even made mini pancakes for Travis before she sat down at the head of the table. "Where's McGarrett?"

"Who knows where that overgrown ape is." Danny said causing everyone to laugh as he reached for more syrup. "Want more, little man?" When Travis answered yes, he piled it on. "Every kid should have tons of syrup on their pancakes." They all sat there and talked for a little while before Marissa looked at the clock.

"I'm going to get ready, guys. Give me a few." They all nodded as she stood and made her way upstairs. She took a longer than normal shower before stepping out. She just stood in front of the mirror with a towel wrapped around her staring at her foggy reflection. The numbing feeling started creeping up her spine and she didn't even try to fight it as she walked into her closet. Taking down a black dress, she slid it on but winced in pain as she tried to zip it up. Her breath started coming out in gasps as a simple zipper started stressing her out when she couldn't get it.

"Easy," She heard a familiar deep voice behind her before she felt the rough hands she knew all to well land on top of hers. "I've got it. It's okay." When her dress was zipped, Marissa turned to face Steve. "You don't have to be strong all the time, Marissa."

"Says the man incapable of showing weakness," She shot back as she grabbed black heels from the bottom of her shoe rack. "I don't know what to do, Steve. I can't do this."

"Yes you can." He said putting a hand on either shoulder. "You can and you will because this is closure which is what you need to move on so you can take care of Travis."

"I don't know how to be a mother." She moved way from Steve and started twisting her hair into a bun at the base of her neck before grabbing bobby pins to hold it in place.

"You are perfect for it, Mar. I know that Travis' mother is on the mainland in and out of jail. You are the one who helped your brother when you didn't have to." Her eyes finally came up to meet his. "His grandparents on her side have a vacation house on the island. You aren't alone in this, Mar. We're all here today." Marissa nodded before putting her heels on and walking back downstairs, Steve following behind her.

"Hey guys." She sniffed lightly as she grabbed a napkin to wipe her nose with. "I'm ready but, uh, I need to get a few things. I set out something for Travis to wear if someone wouldn't mind helping," She looked around at everyone and Chin stepped forward.

"I've got it. You go get the pictures." He took Travis' hand and led him upstairs while Marissa made her way out to the garage to some boxes in the corner. She knew where the pictures were that she wanted buried with her brother now she just needed to pick them out of the pile. It didn't take her long before she had them in her hand as well as a letter she had written after Steve left the night before that was also going to be buried with Mark. She walked back into the house to see Chin coming downstairs with Travis in his suit.

"Don't you look handsome, penguin?" She said with a smile as she picked him up with a grimace but shrugged off the pain.

"You ready," Steve asked and she shook her head as they headed towards the front door.

"No but I have no choice. Let's get this over with." She walked to the truck that still had the car seat in it and she got Travis strapped in giving him a couple small action figures that he could play with on the way before she hopped in the passenger seat while Steve got in the driver's side. The ride to the funeral home was long and silent. A million thoughts ran through Marissa's mind as her eyes looked out the window but not really seeing anything.

She slowly got out of the car after they pulled up to the building and she let Steve get Travis out. They walked up to the front door as Danny, Kono, and Chin joined them. Lori had elected to stay behind to be able to keep tabs on things in case the team was needed for something. The funeral was outside around the grave. Marissa stopped as they walked outside when she saw the people already gathered and she shook her head. Steve told the team to take Travis up there as he stopped with her.

"Just take your time, Mar." He whispered as he put his cap on. He was in the Navy dress uniform he wore to his father's funeral. He stood there while Marissa took a few deep breaths, blocking anyone's view of her in case there were prying eyes. A few minutes later, Marissa nodded. "All right. Let's go."

As soon as her eyes landed on the open casket, tears flowed down her cheeks. He looked as if he were in a peaceful sleep. Marissa took the photos and letter out of her pocket and walked up to the side of the casket before placing them under his hands.

"Aloha Au Ia 'Oe." She whispered as she leaned down to kiss his forehead softly. "A hui hou kakou." She kissed Mark's forehead again before backing away to stand next to the team. She held Travis' hand as the preacher started the sermon. Steve respectfully stood at attention the entire time. Danny put a hand on Marissa's shoulder. Chin had his hand on her back while Kono held Travis' other hand. Everyone was surprised that she never broke. Travis was the one who did when they started lowering Mark into the ground.

"No take daddy!" He said yanking his hands out of Kono's and Mar's before running forward. "Give daddy back!" Tears ran down his face as he screamed at the top of his lungs. Kono and Marissa lunged forward and Kono reached him before he could tumble into the hole in the ground. "Let go! Want daddy!" He continued screaming as Marissa took him from Kono and fell to the ground holding him as he continued squealing and crying.

"I'm so sorry, Travis. I'm sorry, baby." She whispered over and over as she ran a hand through his hair, tears falling down her cheeks in rivers as she watched the little boy suffer. They sat there until the casket was fully submerged and the preacher finished his sermon, Travis reaching for it and Marissa holding him back while resisting the urge to reach for it herself.

Two weeks later, Marissa was almost completely back to normal. Her iPod earphones were in as she ran down the street towards headquarters. When she was able, she had taken to running to work as a workout with a backpack with a change of clothes. It didn't take her long to reach the front doors of headquarters and she jogged all the way up the stairs and through the front door of the office. Everyone turned to look at her as she came to a stop.

"What?" She asked as she tried to catch her breath turning her stop watch off. "Hey new record time." Walking over to her office, she waved to everyone before disappearing through the door and closing the blinds. It didn't take her long to change into her dress pants, blouse and flat boots. "Anything going on?" As soon as she spoke, Steve's phone went off and his face went serious. "I had to ask."

"Big football game," Steve said and Marissa smiled. "You going?"

"Yeah! Give me a second." She unbuttoned her blouse to reveal the red tank underneath and threw it into her office before grabbing her keys and wallet from the backpack. "Let's go!"

Memories assaulted her as they walked to the football stadium when they arrived. She put her hands in her pockets as Steve got the tickets. It didn't take long to find the perfect spot in the middle of the field with the best view to sit down. Marissa smiled as Chin and Kono arrived saying Danny would be a bit late.

"God I remember this as if it were yesterday and not nearly two decades ago." Marissa said as she looked around at all the fans and students.

"Oh really? And what do you remember?" Steve asked right before some players and a warrior walked onto the field. This was always the best part since it got the fans so riled up about the game. Marissa stood with Kono as they cheered on the chant and she looked down to see Steve laughing and nudged him.

"Don't judge me. These were awesome days before we were shipped off." She stuck her tongue out at him right before kick off and turned back to the game sitting on Steve's far side. Then Kono was on her feet again when someone took the Kings' player down with their facemask and they all turned to her surprised. "And you thought I was energetic about sports..."

"I'm glad she is on our side," Steve said agreeing and Chin leaned over with a smirk on his face.

"Trust me, she's only getting warmed up." That made Steve and Marissa laugh as they continued watching until they heard Danny's voice.

"Sorry we're late!" He called and they all waved him over. "Where's Travis? He should be here!"

"Oh! He's with his grandparents. They are in town this week so I'm letting him stay with them." She said smiling at the little girl who sat down. "You must be Grace. Thank you for looking out for my nephew. I'm Marissa but you can call me Mar."

"Hello, and he was pretty cool. I didn't mind." Marissa laughed as Danny made a face at Grace trying to act grown up. The rest of the people introduced themselves and Chin's was the funniest when Grace asked if he was a football player.

"I used to be. I played quarterback for the red team." He said pointing out onto the field and Steve just had to interject with his own comment.

"He was a legend too," Steve leaned down to whisper to the little girl but everyone still heard what he said. "Until I came along and shattered all his records." He held out his fist for Grace to pound and she obliged.

"And I'm the girl who never let him use that line on her while we were dating." Marissa ran a hand through Steve's hair playfully. "Gotta watch out for guys like this one. Nothing but trouble."

"Hey I wasn't that bad!" Steve tried to defend himself but she simply shook her head as Kono commented on Grace's tennis outfit which sent Danny into a tizzy. "You know... maybe you're against it simply because the new husband is for it." That got her a glare from the man and she held her hands up in surrender. "By all means, ignore me."

"Daddy I can still hear you!" Grace's voice rang out and everyone laughed.

"Well you aren't supposed to be listening to me. You're supposed to be watching football." Came Danny's response and Marissa just rolled her eyes snickering.

"Dann-o I'm hungry..." Grace whined a bit and Marissa smiled knowing that tone better than anyone there. Travis did the same whenever he wanted food and he had the most adorable pout to go with it. "We didn't have nachos an hour ago!" She retorted when Danny said they ate an hour before they got there.

"Hey get me some," Steve said and Marissa playfully hit his shoulder which caused him to shrug. "I like nachos." Marissa laughed as they continued cheering, Kono almost cussing the ref out with every bad call while Danny was away until Steve's phone rang. "Hey, where are my nachos?" He started with a smile on his face then stood as said smile disappeared. "Hey guys, we have an issue, let's go."

"At a football game? In front of all these people?" Marissa commented as she saw the guns the guys had. "This island is full of fucking morons, I swear." She hopped over the wall separating the fans from the field and came up behind one of the shooters. When she was able to hold it without wincing, Steve had finally given her the gun she would use while serving with 5-0. Her hand was on the holster when she saw one of them draw and she drew her own weapon. "He's got a gun! Get down!" However, she never could get a shot off because of all the people running.

When she saw the quarterback go down, she quickly ran over to check on him while Steve and pinned one guy down, Kono took on someone else, Chin chased someone, and DAnny went to go get Grace. It was pure chaos everywhere as she kept the boy calm on the ground. Luckily the bullet didn't actually hit a ton of meat. It barely grazed him meaning his season was still a go.

It took a while but finally the pandemonium started winding down. The quarterback was in an ambulance getting checked out while 5-0 was trying to ID the wounded and dead. She was busy helping HPD try and figure out what happened when Steve called her over.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "Do we have any ID's yet?"

"Not official names but we think it's a gang war," Kono replied and Marissa's eyes widened. "This guy is a Triad and the other is a Samoan."

"Wait, but those two have never gone public before. What changed?" Marissa asked and Steve nodded.

"That's just what I was wondering, myself." She turned as Chin came back and said he lost his runner. Just when Marissa was about to comment, Danny went on a tangent on the phone and everyone overheard. Apparently it was his ex having a field day about Grace being there when the shooting happened. "Why are women insane?" That got her funny looks. "What? I can't ask because I'm female?"

"I can't wait to meet your ex," Steve said to Danny as he hung up the phone.

"Yeah, the two of you can plan my demise," Marissa snickered and patted Danny on the back. "So, what do we got?"

"Is there an echo? I think I just asked this question." She couldn't help but wink when Danny glared over at her. "It's a possible gang war. The shooter and the victim were from rival gangs."

"Six friendlies wounded and two hostiles killed." Steve said nodding in agreement with Marissa.

"Well if this is a gang war," Danny said looking around at the chaos, "The problem is, there is going to be one winner."

"Yeah," Steve agreed, "And the loser is whoever gets in the way."

"Can that not be us? I've been wounded enough and that was before I joined this team." Marissa said as they walked off after Chin said he needed to be excused real fast for something. "Or if it's us, do I get a vest? I have valuable assets to protect here."

"What assets?" Steve challenged turning around giving her a once over.

"Hey, they didn't take everything in the surgery. I've still got stuff to protect, G.I. Joe." She shoved him aside before going to talk to more witnesses. That got her no where. No one could give a corroborating story. It went from two shooters to ten to none. She cursed under her breath as she walked over to where Kono was in front of a camera. "Please tell me you have something? I'm about ready to hit something."

"Yeah I think I have something big." Kono said seeming excited for a breakthrough. "Let's get the guys." She waved over to where Danny and Steve were standing against a railing next to the food vendor. "Hey guys! I've got something."

"What's up?" Danny asked as they walked over.

"I've been going through the cameras left behind trying to ID the shooters," She said as she pressed play on the screen she was holding. "This is what I saw." Everyone turned to the small screen as they watched the shooting play out from the camera man's point of view until something odd came on the screen.

"Hold on. Rewind that." Steve said leaning down.

"Okay someone doesn't have a survival instinct..." Marissa muttered as they watched the quarterback run towards the gunfire until falling back when shot.

"What do you think?" Kono asked brushing hair out of her face looking at all three of them and when Marissa glanced around, she recognized the faces the men were giving. They all thought the same thing. "It gets better. Our victim is the quarterback's uncle."

"Then I bet he is in the gang too." Steve said running a hand over his face.

"I was just about to go to the locker room to talk to him. The EMT's discharged him." Kono said and Steve nodded before looking to Danny.

"We got it." Steve said and quirked an eyebrow when Marissa followed both him and Danny. "Where are you going? This is the men's locker room."

"Oh please," Came her snort as she rolled her eyes. "Like I haven't seen the inside of it a million times. Wait... I never actually saw it did I?" She pushed past the boys and Danny tried to catch up with her. "We made out in there a crap ton, Danny. That's it. Man I miss the old days."

"What making out with monkey man over here?" Danny asked his eyes widening as he pointed to Steve.

"No, Danny. The safe days." She retorted laughing lightly.

"Yeah I remember a time when you didn't have to lock your doors and if you had a beef you settled it with fists, not guns." Marissa nodded to Steve's words as they walked through the locker room.

"Back home if you got in a fist fight, you locked your doors twice because you knew someone was coming back with a gun." Danny said and Marissa shook her head. "I think Hawaii is finally catching up with the times."

"Unfortunately," Marissa was cut off from continuing when Steve put a hand on her sternum to stop her. They peeked around a corner just in time to see Junior, the quarterback, taking a paper bag from a man before the man walked out. "Is this kid serious? Are there any smart people left on this island?"

"What do you think is in the bag?" Steve asked and Marissa turned her stare to Steve who just gave her a dead pan look after asking.

"I'll bet you it's not his lunch." Danny said and Marissa threw her hands up in the air as they walked around.

"Hey, Junior," Steve called out catching the boy off guard. Marissa stood back and watched the boys work knowing they had it under control.

"Let's check out your lunch," Danny said as he pulled out the paper bag from Junior's backpack.

"Hey, I didn't do nothing," The quarterback said when Danny searched his bag.

"I think the proper grammar is I didn't do anything, sweet cheeks." Marissa said with a snarky grin. "And no, you didn't do anything YET. Emphasis on that last word there."

"We know the victim is your uncle," Steve said and Marissa saw that stoic interrogative face he loved to use and knew this kid was in for it. No one lied to that face. They both turned to look at Danny who pulled out the gun.

"And we're back to things you supposedly didn't do wrong. Care to change that statement?" Marissa asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you thinking?" Danny asked and Marissa could have sworn she saw a bit of fatherly concern in there. "Hm? What are you thinking about?"

"It's all my fault, man!" Junior's outburst confused Marissa until he explained. "I asked him to come watch me play today. If I wouldn't have done it..."

"You were starting quarterback in the biggest game of the year," Steve replied as Junior sat down on the bench. "Did you think your Uncle was going to stay away?" Marissa rolled her eyes at his aggressiveness and moved to sit next to Junior and put her hand on his back.

"Look, he obviously loved you if he came out to support you. He would have been there whether you asked or not." She gave him a small, reassuring smile as she rubbed his back. "This isn't your fault and killing someone isn't going to bring your uncle back."

"She's right," Steve said as he leaned down. "We are going to find the people that did this and they will pay for taking your uncle's life. Understand? Just tell us where to find the men who shot your uncle."

"They're at the international market place." He said, clearly trying to deal with everything at once and not having an easy time doing that. "The guys that did this, they started to use the store chains to fund their meth business."

"Oh what upstanding members of society," Marissa muttered as she stood up.

"All right." Steve said standing and looking down at the young man. "If I see you anywhere but a football field, I will arrest you. Now go home."

"Wait, hold up!" Danny said as the boy gathered his things and left. "I said hold on!" He turned to Steve with an angry face. "

"Let me ask you a question..." Danny said in a soft voice and Marissa jumped when his voice shot up suddenly. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"He's just a kid," Steve said and Marissa shook her head as they went at each other.

"No he's not just a kid, he's a kid with a gun!" Danny said waving it around and Marissa backed up.

"Did you want me to book him, Danno?" Steve asked his stereotypical sarcasm coming out.

"Do you think that's funny?" Danny asked stressed out and Mariss simply shook her head. "Let me break it down for you."

"God help us now." Sitting down, Marissa took out her phone expecting a long winded explanation and texted Travis' grandmother to see how he was doing this week so far.

"Kids with guns kill innocent people and cops." He gestured around wildly causing Marissa to quirk an eyebrow while Steve simply just shut up and humored his partner. "Now that kid, maybe he's going to finish a math assignment. But more likely, he's looking for another gun so he can shoot someone. Why? Because you conveniently just decided to forget about the law!" Marissa used a finger to make a show of cleaning out her ear as if she were deaf now after his yelling.

"He's angry because someone came along and killed a member of his family today and he feels like if he doesn't do something about it, nobody will." Steve countered in a slightly raised, yet still mostly calm tone of voice. "So let's prove him wrong." Popping Danny on the shoulder, he walked past Marissa and out of the locker room.

"There is something wrong with you. Did you know that?" Danny said following after him, Marissa bringing up the rear.

"So, when did this marriage begin? It doesn't seem to be going so well." She couldn't help the giggle that escaped when Danny turned around to glare at her. "Oh please, if his glare doesn't do anything, yours won't. Let's go, bud."

Marissa sat back at HQ on the phone with Travis who had called from his grandmother's phone while she was waiting for Steve and Danny to get back. She smiled up at them when they walked in and held her finger up to them telling them to give her a minute.

"You did, huh? Oh I'm so jealous, buddy! Did you get to touch one?" She laughed at how excited Travis was that he swam with the dolphins that day. "They are big, aren't they. I can't wait to see you so you can show me all the pictures and tell me all about it. I have to go to work, okay. I love you, Penguin." She hung up the phone and put it in her pocket as she caught the two men looking at her. "Travis' grandparents took him swimming with the dolphins. Apparently he was scared but warmed up to them pretty fast. Did you get the guy?"

"Yes we did." Danny said with a nod. "How long is Travis with his grandparents?"

"For the week. They came in to their vacation home so I let him stay with them since they haven't seen him since he was born." Marissa shrugged before they all heard a screaming noise and they saw Chin walk in with a really big man. "Who the hell?" They all rushed forward as Chin shoved the man onto one of the couches.

"What's going on?" Steve asked as they looked around curious, Marissa crossing her arms over her chest.

"This is Sid," Chin replied as he tried to catch his breath from hauling the man from his car and up the stairs to the office. "He was at the football game. He's part of the Samoan gang." Kono rushed out at hearing all the ruckus and the man turned to her.

"Kono?" He asked flabbergasted. "Don't tell me you're working with him." Marissa's eyebrow show up as her frown deepened with confusion.

"You two know each other then?" She asked at the same time as Steve.

"He's our cousin," Both Chin and Kono said at the same time and Danny just blinked.

"That was creepy..." He murmured which got him a 'seriously?' look from Marissa.

"I'm also a cop!" Sid called out and all eyes were on him.

"You're kidding right? Those are some fancy clothes for a cop's salary." Marissa asked as she leaned against a window to an office.

"Danny, call HPD. Marissa, let's get him into the interrogation room." Steve said as they hauled Sid up.

"Oh goody. I love interrogating people." Her cheery mood caused Kono to raise an eyebrow at her. "Don't ask. You don't want to know."

Once they got him situated in the room, Steve recuffed his hands behind the chair and moved to stand in front of him while Marissa stood at the far wall picking her fingernails. She figured she would see how Steve interrogated people so she knew how to proceed.

"So you're a cop?" Steve asked, disbelief dripping from his tone of voice.

"Undercover," Sid corrected and Marissa didn't quite like the sneer on his face.

"Chin said you quit the HPD." Steve countered and Marissa's eyes flicked to Chin to make sure the cop was in control. Even she could sense the thick tension between the two men and it was severely menacing. Sid slid a glare Chin's way before answering.

"That would have been the easy way out," He commented before looking to Marissa then back to Steve. "Before I took this assignment, I had the whole department coming down on me for sharing blood with this thief."

"Watch your mouth," Chin snapped as Marissa popped herself off the wall.

"I do believe you are the one in a gang currently handcuffed to a chair. I'd listen to the man and show some respect." Her tone was harsh as she stepped forward and Sid just rolled his eyes at her. "Can I hit him?"

"No," Steve's reply came even though he didn't look away from Sid as Danny walked in.

"All right, I just got off the phone with HPD." He said walking over to Sid and uncuffing him. "His story checks out. He's working with the gang unit and they got him undercover with the Samoan's."

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Marissa just scoffed and rolled her eyes. She really didn't like this guy's attitude and how he treated family. No matter what her brother did, and it was a lot of illegal bullshit, she never turned him away and always found a way to help him because she loved him. This she couldn't understand. "The police department said that I quit to set up my cover. I've been under with the Samoan's for eleven months trying to identify the major players and collect enough evidence to take them down on federal warrants.

"What can you tell us about this gang war?" Steve asked and Sid slid his glare back to Chin.

"I ain't saying another word in front of this dirty cop." Danny had to grab Marissa's arm as she moved towards the man who just insulted one of her partners.

"If you wanna believe I took the money, fine." Chin said and Marissa could hear the pain behind the words. "But you're going to tell us what you know."

"I'll tell these three," Sid said motioning to everyone. "But I ain't talking to you." Danny's hand tightened on Marissa's arm as her anger rose.

"You aren't talking to me either, you sorry sack of shit." She spat out before she could finish.

"Hey, calm down." Danny said under his breath.

"No, I won't calm down. This asshat doesn't know the meaning of family and doesn't give a damn about the truth. And he calls himself a cop." She scoffed before she yanked her arm out of Danny's grasp and walked out of the room not able to stand it in there anymore. Walking straight to her office, she sat down on the edge of her desk and picked up a picture that was taken of her and her brother hugging each other on the beach. You could see Travis in the background playing. She traced the lines of Mark's face with her finger, a soft smile coming to her face. Her concentration was broken when Steve walked in a few minutes later.

"You okay?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Most people would see that as an intimidating motion but she knew he was just concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good." Setting the picture down she ran a hand through her hair. "I just don't understand how people do that to family. I mean, no matter what Mark did... I was always there and he knew it. I didn't care how deep in shit he buried himself. He was my family and I was always there if he needed me."

"I know. They are just on a slightly different wavelength." Steve said with a ghost of a smirk causing Marissa to give a light laugh in response.

"That's the understatement of the century. So what did he tell you?" She asked as she crossed one foot in front of the other still leaning and halfway sitting on the edge of her desk.

"He gave us a lead on a garage. Danny and I will check it out. I'll call if we need backup." She nodded.

"I'll be here trying not to beat his face in." She grumbled before looking up to see him walk out. "Oh goody, he's leaving. Peace for me!" Steve rolled his eyes with a smile at her sarcasm before walking out of her office.

"See you later." He called over his shoulder as he and Danny followed Sid out. Marissa yawned and winced slightly after she stretched. If she moved wrong, every now and then she'd get an uncomfortable pull near where she got stabbed but the pain was mostly gone. She checked her watch and figured a cat nap wouldn't hurt so she climbed onto the couch in her office and was out within minutes.

A couple of hours later, Steve and Danny returned and walked into offices to tell everyone they got some good information to use. When he walked into Mar's office, he stopped wondering if he should wake her. After a couple minutes of inner arguments, he lightly tapped her foot and stepped back when she shot up looking confused.

"Woah, it's just me. We're in your office, Mar." He said in a soft tone holding his hands up until she relaxed and rubbed a hand over her face. "Good nap?"

"Yeah until you ruined it, jerk." She laughed as she swatted him with the pillow she was laying down on. "I guess you found something?"

"Yep, come on." He said holding her office door open for her. Marissa was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she walked into the room in time to see Kono throw up a man's mug shot onto one of the big screens.

"Frank Salvo," She said and Marissa's eyebrow shot up.

"That's an attractive face," the snarky and sarcastic tone emitting from Marissa was hard to miss and even Danny chuckled before Kono continued.

"He's suspected of a half dozen kills. Three years ago, he put a bullet in his uncle to take over the family." Mar let out a low whistle at the information.

"All work and no play," Marissa muttered under her breath reading his rap sheet.

"His crews do it all," Danny explained. Steve said Danny had intel on the man... or at least some knowledge of who he was and what family he worked for. "They've got prostitution, loan sharking, protection, drugs, you name it. The only racket they don't have is illegal gambling because Atlantic City gets all the action. That's why he's setting up shop out here."

"Sneaky little bastard isn't he?" Marissa asked as she flowed through pictures gathered of the man.

"You have no clue," Danny countered and she suspected he was right about that since she had never dealt with a crime family before.

"Of course," Chin said with recognition. "Honolulu just shot down legalized gambling again. So Salvo knows this is an island of opportunity. He takes over legal gambling, does things his way."

"But the problem is, his way is very bloody with a high body count," Marissa said finally looking up from the desk screen and saw everyone nod.

"Exactly. He will spread like a virus," Danny said backing her up. "And since the New Jersey mob doesn't like partners, it's only a matter of time before they cut out the Samoan's."

"Once that happens," Chin started and Marissa finished for him.

"Every street will be as bloody as the football field today." She turned when Steve spoke up next.

"Well, we have to eliminate the virus." But that was easier said than done. Even Marissa knew you didn't just go up against a mob boss. They had every connection in the book to get out of anything.

"And how do you plan on doing that? Have some interesting antibiotics no one knows about?" Marissa shot at him and he rolled his eyes before continuing.

"According to Joey, Salvo is here for a sit down with the new head of the Samoan gang." Marissa threw up two more mug shots onto the screen as he spoke.

"This guy, Mano's underboss." Danny finished as they all leaned against the desk.

"Tomorrow night is the big audition to see if he can run these casinos." Marissa didn't like the sound of that. It could get bloody fast if the man didn't pass Salvo's test. "We need to be on the inside getting Salvo on tape spelling out the partnership.

"How are we going to do that?" Danny asked and everyone recognized the look on Steve's face. Looks like they were getting dressed up tonight.

It took about two hours, but Marissa was finally ready. Tonight they were attending a rolling casino in hopes of catching Frank Salvo while talking with the new head of operations for the Samoans, Tuinei. Her red hair was swept to the side and held in place with bobby pins, the loose hair tumbling over her shoulders in soft curls. She had a smoky effect on her eyelids and red lipstick. She ran her hand down the soft fabric of the dress she was currently wearing. It had a tight bodice that showed off what little she had left of her breasts. It was tight to the hips and the skirt flowed down to the floor. She pulled on her silver heels and made sure her gun holster was hidden against the inside of her thigh before she put on some expensive perfume an ex gave her back when they were together.

She walked out to her garage and opened the door, smiling when she saw her old friend standing in her driveway. Nick had always been a friend of hers and he dealt in the racing world and he had her car for the evening. Running up to him, she wrapped her arms around him and laughed as his huge frame enveloped her.

"Thanks for letting me borrow this one. I promise I'll have her back in one piece." She said kissing his cheek chuckling when it made him blush.

"Don't worry about it. And Mar," She turned and caught the keys he tossed to her. "No matter what wrong he did, Mark was a good kid. Remember that."

"Love you, Nick." She blew him a kiss and got into the red Aston Martin Vanquish.

"Give 'em hell, kid." Nick muttered as he walked into the house to get the keys to her car.

Once at a stoplight near the venue, Marissa pulled an ear piece out of her clutch and put it in her ear, tapping it to activate it.

"Chin, can you hear me? Can anyone?" She asked as the light turned green.

"You're coming in loud and clear." Came Chin's response as she pulled into the driveway.

"I'm pulling up now." She smiled as she got out of the car with the help of the valet. "Be careful with her. It's a friend's." Giving him a flirtatious wink, a guard asked her name and she assumed it was Sid. She gave the fake name he set up for her and once she was cleared, she walked inside.

Danny and Steve looked up at the same time yet their reactions were completely different. Danny's eyes bugged out of his head as he spotted her while Steve was a little harder to read. His eyes slowly roamed over her, trying to be discrete as she looked around trying to find them.

"I'm sorry but do we know her? Because last I checked, Marissa was basically a man." Danny muttered to Steve and Marissa's head snapped around.

"Your ear piece is still on, dipshit," Came her growl as she slowly walked over. "Gentlemen," She glared over at the women checking Steve out. "Ladies, mind if I join?" She put a wad of cash onto the table and the dealer took it and supplied her with chips.

"This is the big boy table. I think the beginner's table is over there, ma'am." Danny said and she gave him a sweet smile.

"Oh trust me, 'big boy'," the sarcasm was dripping from her lips as she spoke, "I've been playing for years." Turns out she was right. Danny was losing to her and fast. Steve just kept his mouth shut and eyes peeled until they all saw Frank walk into the door. "Excuse me. I think I'll get a drink." Moving from the table, she acted as if she were looking for something in her purse and ran right into Frank. "Oh my god I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz."

"No, it's okay, darling." The drawl to his voice had Marissa suppressing a shiver that wanted to run up her spine. "Mind if I get you something to drink?"

"Whiskey, straight up but you don't have to." She gave a light giggle as he insisted and Danny's eyebrow popped when she took out a bug and put it on the bottom of his suit jacket while he turned. "Thank you so much. Enjoy your evening, sir." She offered as he gave her the drink.

"Maybe I could see you later." He tried and she had to bite back the bile that threatened to climb up her throat.

"I'll see what I can do." She gave him a wink before moving back to the table and sat back down. Steve noticed the hard grip she had on the glass that made her knuckles go white and he discretely reached under the table to put a hand on her knee. She jumped at first but relaxed when she figured out it was Steve.

"Damn that was smooth. You've got skills woman," Chin's remark made her smile as she downed the whiskey yet only made a slight face. "But he just sat on the bug. Kono you're up."

They all continued gambling while Kono got the other bug in place. Marissa, however, noticed Steve's hand was reluctant to move and when she met his eyes, his grip slightly tightened on her knee. She could feel the electricity pulsing between them but before it could go any further, Chin's voice came over the radio.

"Guys, we've been made!" He said and they got up and walked in separate directions to make their way to the back hallway.

"Where do they have Sid?" Steve asked and Marissa pushed Danny down the stairs quickly when Chin replied saying they had Sid by the pool. She got outside and groaned when she saw all the guards around Sid. Kono hadn't made it out yet and she turned to Danny.

"Don't you dare read into this." She said but before he could ask what the hell she meant, she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to her lips moving backwards. "Just go with it, damnit!" She growled finally getting him to catch on and he kissed back. She giggled a bit putting on the act as they backed towards the group of people.

"Hey! Get them the hell out of here!" Frank said and they turned around.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said giggling but when they walked up, she reached down and pulled the gun out of the man's belt and pistol whipped him with it and ducked behind the awning when shots started ringing out. After taking out two near Sid, she tried to get a shot at Frank but didn't have a clean one. Then she heard a shotgun go off and looked up to see Chin standing there looking down at Sid. Walking past Sid, she looked down at him with a sneer. "Is he family now, asshole?" She walked over to Steve as Chin walked away.

They were finally able to leave a couple hours later when everything was cleaned up and the statements were filed. Steve had an air about him and she had no idea what it was about but she offered him a ride anyway.

"Hey, I'll give you a lift home but we have to stop by my place first. This isn't my car." She said trying to make a joke and only got a ghost of a smirk in response. "Fine, grump butt, get in." The ride back to her house was silent and you could cut the tension with a knife it was so thick. It didn't take them long to arrive back at her house. She had called Nick on the way and he was waiting for them when they pulled up. "This is his car so it'll only take a second and I can run you home."

"Did you get them?" Nick asked taking his keys back and Marissa nodded. "Give Travis a hug from me."

"I will. Take care, Nick." She waved and turned to Steve when he drove off. "Okay so what crawled up your ass and died tonight?"

"What are you talking about?" He asked, his arms crossing over his chest in a defensive maneuver.

"Oh please. You've only been hostile since I kissed..." She trailed off before exploding. "Are you fucking kidding me, Steven?! That is why you've been rude as hell all night! Oh my god, you're jealous!"

"What? No I'm not!" He tried to say but she kept interrupting him.

"Hell yes you are! And you have no right to be. We aren't even together. We broke up a few years ago. Remember why? I do and her name is Catherine!" She started rambling not caring who heard her. "It was for the case anyway. But it's really none of your damn business because we aren't together and you," She was suddenly caught off guard when he pulled her to him and kissed her. He pulled back to look at her but half a second later, her lips were back on his and he was moving them through the garage into the house.

His jacket came off in the foyer. Her shoes were kicked off in the kitchen where his tie joined them. They stopped long enough for her to take off the gun holster from around her thigh before his shirt and undershirt were lost on the stairs. His shoes were kicked off at the top of the stairs and he lifted her skirt high enough to get a grip on her legs and pick her up before tossing her onto her bed. Her chest was already heaving as she worked on his belt before unzipping his pants and letting them fall to the ground. That night, all the anger, frustration, and everything else came out and there was little sleep to be had.


End file.
